1. Technical Field
This invention relates to detection systems and, more particularly, to a motorcycle detection and notification system for providing motorists with an effective means of being aware of the presence of a motorcycle.
2. Background of the Invention
The roads are becoming more and more congested with vehicular traffic. As traffic congestion has increased, the number of accidents has also increased. Some of these accidents can be traced to driver inattentiveness or to the failure of the driver or of other drivers to see and react to surrounding vehicles. This phenomenon is particularly true when it comes to motorcycles and emergency vehicles. Due to their small size, many motorists are unaware of the presence of a motorcyclist until the motorcycle either passes them or travels directly behind them so as to be visible in the rearview mirror and may also be unaware of quickly approaching emergency vehicles, such as fire trucks, ambulances, and police vehicles.
Accordingly, a need remains for a motorcycle-emergency vehicle detection and notification system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a system that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides an effective warning system that a motorcycle or emergency vehicle is approaching.